Words
by Hazel Oakleigh
Summary: A series of ten short oneshots based off song title prompts. Mainly Robin/Vlad slash


**Challenge Ficlets- Stolen from Drygionus!**

**The Rules:**  
_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

* * *

**Hollywood- The Cranberries**"I'm going to be a famous actor, Vlad. You'll see. I'll have my name up in light and my own star on the footpath thing!" Robin gazed dreamily out toward the hills of Stokely.

"And when I have millions of dollars, I'll fly you and The Count and Ingrid out to see me. You can take my private jet; I won't be needing it ALL the time."

Before Vlad could say anything in reply, Robin continued.  
"Oh, and if you want to speak to me, you'll have to book a week in advance just for the privilege of a two minute phone call. I'll be a very busy man."

"And-" He was cut off by a disgruntled Vlad.

"Robin." He said slowly, and annoyed, "You're only playing the back end of the sheep in the nativity play."

Robin scowled. "At least I GOT a part."

**Dreaming- System Of A Down**"Ohhh Robin." Vlad moaned quietly in the taller boys' ear, as Robin kissed his neck in just the right place.

The two were fast becoming close to becoming one single being, their bodies wrapped around each others as if they were afraid to let go.

Vlad ran a hand down Robin's pale bare chest, leaving his other to pull softly at Robin's dark hair. If vampires went to hell, he wanted to make the most of his time in heaven.

"Vlad." Robin panted, looking his best friend in the eye. "I love you Vlad, I always have." He smiled before leaning in for another kiss, this one placed tenderly on his lips.

The tenderness didn't last long however, as the boys ground into each other fiercely, feeling just how much they were enjoying themselves…

Vlad woke with a start, not knowing how he had gotten onto the cold floor of his room, but knowing the empty sense of longing that surrounded him meant one thing: It was all a dream.

**Caribbean Wind- Bob Dylan**"Please, please come with us Vlad! I'm going to be so bored without you there!" Robin begged his best friend loudly, as they sat on Robin's bed watching 'Lesbian Vampire Killers' that Robin had stolen out of Ian and Paul's collection of DVD's.

Vlad sighed, secretly pleased at Robin's words but sad at what his own were going to be.  
"You know I can't Robin. I'd love to, but a vampire and a sunny island retreat just don't really mix. I'll be fried to a crisp in minutes."

Robin groaned in protest, and took some more sweets from the bowl they were sharing.  
"But your dad can go outdoors when its daylight, Renfield covers him with the umbrella and he wears leather! I've got lots of leather jackets you can borrow! And I don't mind following you around with an umbrella while we're there."

Vlad laughed in spite of himself. "Your parents would know something's up. Just promise to send me a postcard while you're there okay?"

Robin sighed. Sometimes it really sucked having a vampire for a friend.  
Lucky for him it was 99% cool in his eyes.

**Never Met A Girl Like You Before- Iggy Pop**"Over there, Vlad! Do you see her, do you?!"  
Robin was pointing in the direction of a tall blonde girl, who was quite thin and pretty; if you liked that sort of thing.  
She was talking to Ingrid, who didn't seem pleased there was a new girl vying for people's attentions over hers.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "She's nothing special Robin." He bit his tongue in an attempt to refrain from telling him what he _really_ thought of the girl. He sometimes wished his life would be easier if he'd just been born a pretty blonde girl too.

Robin. "What are you talking about?? She's fit. As." He looked like he was beginning to drool as the bell went for first class and the entire student body filed their way indoors. Except them and seemingly Ingrid and the girl.

Vlad watched in suspicion at his sister, as she laughed her fake laugh and then used her hypnotism to completely deaden her sense of self. He blanched for a moment and ran over to her.

"What're you doing?!" He yelled, watching in horror as Ingrid took the girl right there and then, killing her instantly with the fangs she had grown to love. Blood dripped slowly to the ground.

"Just eliminating the competition; nothing to be worried about my darling brother." She snarled and dropped the corpse to the ground, leaving a shell shocked Vlad and Robin behind.

"Ingrid is _so cool._" Robin finally came out with, clearly in awe.  
Vlad sighed.

**Candy Cane And Pain- Behind Crimson Eyes**"Merry Christmas, everybody!" Elizabeth Branaugh pulled out a giant garbage bag full of stockings and began handing them around the group.

"Here you are, Vlad dear." She said as she got to him.  
"Thanks, Mrs. Branaugh." He said quietly, beaming at her. He felt so happy at the fact she had invited him over for Christmas day, after he'd mentioned that his father didn't believe in it.

He began unwrapping presents next to Robin on the living room floor, who was rather enthusiastically tearing into his own. Vlad smirked as Robin pulled out a hand knitted jumper with a giant letter R on the front and scowled at it as if it was diseased.

Before anything could be said, a loud crash was heard coming down the stairs, before a pair of almost identical screams were heard.

"Good heavens!" Elizabeth ran from the living room to the staircase with Graham hot on her trail. The whipped around the corner just in time to see a mangled mess of the twins halfway down the stairs, tangled together and in obvious pain.

"This is what we get for giving in and giving the boys what they want for Christmas, Elizabeth."

"Next year it's no more rollerblades, but nice sensible socks and ties for the both of you."

**In Fate's Hands- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**"This is it, Robin. Wish me luck."  
Vlad and his best friend stood outside the blood mirror room, Vlad positively shaking with nerves.

"You don't need luck, Vlad. You'll be fine. You'll make a great vampire." As reassuring as he sounded, there was a slight edge to his voice. Vlad could tell he was just as nervous as he.

"I guess I really can't control it anymore... it's up to fate now." He looked at Robin.  
"Promise me you'll still be here when I get out." His lip trembled.  
"I promise." Said Robin severely. "Now go."

Vlad took one last look at his best friend and nodded, letting go of Robin's hand finally. This was it.

He pushed the door slowly; it creaking in the quietness of the castle.

**Introduction- Panic! At The Disco**"Nan… this is Vlad. My… my friend Vlad."  
Vlad frowned. He thought Robin could at least have the guts to introduce his title properly, seeing as they _were_ holding hands after all.

Robin's Nan positively beamed with pride at Robin before taking Vlad's free hand and shaking it.  
"Hello there, young man. Aren't you a handsome lad? You're just perfect for my little Robin!"

Vlad blushed furiously at her words, but was extremely happy he seemed to be accepted with no questions asked.

Robin grinned at his Nan before sharing a shy glance and a quick hand squeeze with Vlad.  
"Yep, he's perfect."

**Argh…I'm A Pirate- Zolof The Rock & Roll Destroyer**"I can't believe we agreed to do this." Robin sighed, obviously embarrassed at what he was about to do and what he was wearing.

Vlad thought he looked quite cute, but didn't dare speak his thoughts aloud. Instead he said,

"Well it was either this or three months of detentions with Van Helsing... so we didn't really have much choice." He lifted the giant dinosaur head onto his own, muffling his voice.

"At least you get to hide your identity!" Robin retorted, pulling uncomfortably at his three quarter black pants that were tied around his waist loosely with fabric and fiddling with his eye patch.  
"I look _ridiculous._"

Vlad was unable to speak further, so he shrugged and pulled Robin out onto the makeshift stage by the fake rubber parrot on his shoulder, to the screams of delight of the Stokely kindergarten.

"I _hate_ kids." Robin mumbled, as he and Vlad waved to the children, wishing it was all over.

**Unwanted- Kill Hannah**"So I was thinking maybe we could order pizza and watch a few-"  
Robin interrupted whatever Vlad was trying to say with a loud sigh. Not one in annoyance but one that sounded strangely of _lovesickness. _

"Oh Vlad…" He began, as if Vlad himself hadn't been speaking.  
"Do you think she'll kiss me tonight? Like… on the lips?"

Vlad jumped out of his sleepover plans with Robin at these words. Whatever happened to their regular Friday night sleepovers?  
"Huh?" Was all he managed to stutter out coherently.

"Tonight Vlad, tonight." Robin said impatiently. "I must have told you I was taking Veronica out to the pictures!" He sighed exasperatedly.  
Vlad's chest deflated. "No. Actually, you didn't." He said curtly. Why did he always feel not good enough?

"Well, I am! Me and Veronica are going to make out in the back row of the cinema, and it's going to be _so awesome." _  
Vlad was trying very hard not to go over to this _Veronica_ and pulverize her Richard Price style.

He sighed inwardly. Another night alone.

**Love Me Do- The Beatles**Vlad rang the doorbell quickly, leaving the flowers on the doorstep, and hiding strategically behind one of Mrs. Branaugh's rather tall rose bushes.  
He knew it was only Robin at home at that moment, so he knew he was safe from the awkward embarrassment of somebody like Ian or Paul finding them.

Sure enough, a few moments later a sleepy looking Robin, who was still wearing his pajamas even though it was well past midday, appeared at the door, rubbing his eyes.

When he saw nobody was there, he was almost going to close the door when he noticed the bunch of flowers on the welcome mat. He looked around suspiciously, before picking them up and studying them curiously.

Vlad waited with baited breath, knowing if it could his heart would be pounding out of his chest.

Robin smiled when he read the card attached. This made Vlad pause hopefully behind the bush.

"I love you too, Vlad." He whispered. Knowing very well Vlad would be able to hear him, wherever he was hiding.

Vlad's heart leapt with a jump of joy, before he slowly walked out from behind the bush, revealing himself to the one he'd just confessed his feelings to.


End file.
